The good side of being wrong
by Joyce3
Summary: Sometimes a bad habit can't be stopped...WS drabble. Enjoy.


Author: Joyce 

Title: The good side of being wrong

Disclaimer: They are not mine.

Note: This takes place a year after the final of season six. Grissom and Sara have told everyone they are a couple and they are still together. This floated around in my head for a while and I decided to write it as one of my drabbles. As always it's WS, I can't seem to write anything else. I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think.

The good side of being wrong 

When he entered the room, using the key the desk clerk had given him downstairs, he found her in her familiar spot. Standing in front of the window she was looking outside, her eyes following the busy traffic in Las Vegas, a distant look in her eyes. As always it took her a while to turn around and he waited, knowing what inner debate she was having. Having had his own inner debate right before he opened the door. A sight was heard and then she turned around, guilt written on her features. He waved with a small frown on his face.

"Hi," he whispered and his voice cast a smile on her face, one that took away any guilt. It was just them, this was their world.

"You're late," she accused him and he shrugged. "Grissom held me up," he explained and the smile on her face disappeared.

"Right," she commented and he could see her fighting the urge to turn around again because looking outside was safe, the world did not know about this hotel room. The world did not know about them.

"Come here," he told her, no command in his voice just a longing to be near her and she obliged without question, nestling herself in his arms while a sigh escaped her.

"Did Tina call you?" she asked him and he shook his head. "I don't think she really cares if I'm late or not," he answered honestly.

"Grissom always knows everything..." she announced out of the blue and he followed her train of thought. "So how come he doesn't know about this?" he asked her, finishing her unspoken thoughts and she nodded, a hint of tears in her eyes.

"I've waited for him for so long," she whispered, "And now...he doesn't deserve this."

"Neither does she," Warrick replied and Sara just nodded. For a while neither said anything until she looked up and kissed him, the same kind of desperation in her kiss that was there every week. He responded in the same kind, allowing himself to get lost in her, all thoughts of Grissom and Tina flying out of his head. She was here, he was here, this was their time.

She broke the kiss, took his hand and led him to the bed, slowly starting to undress herself but he stopped her. "Let me do it," he said and she let him, she watched him as he took off her clothes, as he placed a kiss on every piece of skin that he unraveled. When she was naked he trailed back up and kissed her on the lips, his thumbs stroking her cheeks.

"Don't cry, baby," he mumbled and she laughed a bit.

"Those are not sad tears," she explained and her fingers started to undo the buttons of his shirt, giving him the same kind of treatment that he had given her a couple of minutes ago.

"Then what are they?" he asked her when she kissed him again and she took a step back and watched him. "Tears of joy," she answered with a shrug, "Wrong or not, this is the place where I'm most happy."

He nodded slowly, taking her hand and holding her again. "I know," he agreed while lowering her on the bed. "I know, Sara."

No words were spoken after that, instead they focused on each other. Committing every touch to memory, always knowing that this could be their last time together. Afterwards he watched her while she drifted off to sleep and he allowed her to sleep for a while.

"We should have known how good we were together sooner, girl," he whispered to her and he shook his head. "I hate that I love you," he continued and she opened her eyes, his words waking her from her slumber. "I hate that I love you too," Sara agreed and he kissed her with a smile. Knowing that they had some time left before they had to accept reality again.

Two hours later Warrick emerged from the shower, seeing that Sara had made the bed and was in her familiar spot again. "The cars are still moving," she observed. "The world goes on like it always does. Nobody knows."

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers. "You want to tell them?" he asked her, already knowing the answer.

"It would devastate them, devastate us," she replied in a small voice and he nodded, releasing her and sitting down to put on his shoes. He was getting ready to step into the real world again where she was with Grissom and he was married. The real world where they were co-workers, friends even, but never lovers.

"We should stop this," Sara told him in a stern voice and he knew that she was right. He knew that this world they had created would not last forever.

"Then lets do just that," he replied. "Let's do the right thing for once and end this."

She looked at him, walking over to him and taking a seat in his lap. "I can't seem to say goodbye, Warrick."

He kissed her and gently released her, getting up and standing in front of her. He was taking the lead in this familiar ritual. "Goodbye, Sara."

She was really crying know, her fingers tracing his lips. "Goodbye, Warrick," she told him eventually and she turned back around, watching the world go by again.

He was already by the door when her voice stopped him. "Warrick..." He closed his eyes, knowing what was going to come but afraid that maybe, just maybe, this week she would stay strong.

"I'll see you next week," she finished, giving him a small smile and he smiled back.

"I would have come to get you anyway, even if you hadn't said that," he replied, making the same joke he had made so many times before and the laugh that he got out of her warmed his heart.

"Someday we will stop this, Warrick," was the last thing she told him before he closed the door. He knew that she was right, someday this would be broken. Either by Sara, by him or by the world crashing down on them. For now being wrong felt too good though. Sad as it was he was alive in that room, he lived on those two hours.

Someday they would stop this but not now. Next week he was going back to her, going back to that room and he knew that he would find her in her familiar spot by the window. Watching the world go by while they lived in their own little world.

The End


End file.
